Rendezvous
by Miss Artemis
Summary: She could run as far and as long as she wanted, but in the end...he'll always have her...OroSaku...LEMON!


Rendezvous

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy!

**PAIRING:** Sakura x Orochimaru

Author's Notes: Um...yeah. This is my first try at an Orochimaru x Sakura pairing so be a little gentle, okay? This is mostly blowing off some steam and frustration. I'm actually pretty proud of this baby. Again, like all of my stories: this carries a crack pairing! I like the pairing so I write it. If you don't like it: don't read it! It's not like I'm FORCING you to read it! But hey, if you decide to try the pairing and see what it is like: I really hope I can inspire you. Okay, and last message: PURE LEMON!!!!!!!!!! (smiles) All right, kiddies! Scoot! Enjoy!

-  
-  
-

* * *

**  
-  
-  
-**

His kisses were dominating and manipulative… 

She couldn't remember when it began and at the moment didn't stop and ponder about it.

Sprinting through the large, vast, and ocean-like festive of Konohagakure's forest, Sakura kept her frightened gaze forward. Her chest ballooned achingly as her lungs and muscles whined and stiffened, begging her to stop and rest. _No, I can't stop!_ Sakura yelled at herself desperately; she gritted her teeth as she felt her quivering thighs pulse with fire. She was so tired and worn out… Taking in many shaky breaths, Sakura felt struggling tears glaze over her usually confident and calculating viridian gaze. She could feel her heart pounding within her chest at a million miles per hour. Beads of sweat dotted across her forehead and caused the black, skin-tight material of her ANBU uniform to stick even tighter to her.

Leaping over a large, fallen tree trunk, Sakura stumbled to regain her footing as she landed on the other side. Glancing over her left shoulder quickly, Sakura gasped in fright with horror reflecting in her eyes. She noticed a small, black speck of a shadowed figure in the air, high above her.

_MOVE!_

She forced her body upwards while ignoring the creaking motions of her legs that were groaning at the extra activity. Sprinting forward, the rosette-haired kunoichi ran across the empty, open clearing and to the safe canopy and coverage of the trees. Her worry and fear never left her, however, as she continued her mad dash back to the village. Her pursuer was that of a nuke-nin…a nuke-nin of Konoha. One would think that with her being an ANBU, she shouldn't be afraid of her predator.

But this predator she feared the most.

A cry escaped her lips as a larger body collided with her smaller frame from behind. Her weak and quivering body landed on the soft, forest floor. The large increase of momentum caused Sakura's body to slide and tumble away from the suspect for several feet before Sakura righted herself and rolled to her feet. Crouched down low, Sakura tried to regain her breath –her eyes never left the domineering figure before her as she peered up at him through sweat-drenched bangs. The man was sinfully handsome in a dark, twisted way. His skin was so pale that it rivaled the glistening, silver rays of the full moon. His thin lips spread in that knee-weakening, but fear-inducing smirk. Sleek, snake-like eyes of solid gold peered at her with unhidden lust and amusement –her body felt cold and overheated at the same time. His dark, raven tresses glided smoothly along with the wind like black silk threads. His body was outlined in complete black, minus the few deep amethyst coloring of his sash and Jounin vest. His purple eye-tattoos, decorating the top of his eyelids to slant inward past his eyes, reminded Sakura of a deadly snake.

_Orochimaru!_

Her breath hitched in her throat –her insides squirmed and recoiled uneasily as he began to chuckle in his usual deep, whispery baritone. She felt disgusted at herself for feeling so weak and vulnerable, especially in front of him. The other side of her could care less as every bit of her conscious (minus Inner Sakura, whom was screaming at her to kick his ass) yelled and shrieked at her to run.

"Poor, cherry blossom," Orochimaru purred out between thin lips and watched with satisfaction as she frighteningly edged away from him, "You're still a good five hours away from your little village."

Sakura winced before gritting her teeth in fury at the situation and at herself for being so careless as to allow her chakra levels to be so low.

"Stay away from me!" she bit out angrily and full of bitterness.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered with amusement and arousal. He watched with fascination as her once meek persona transformed into one of fiery will and defiance. He licked his lips with his long tongue, watching as he took note of how her eyes flickered erotically dangerous, her pale cheeks gained the smallest tint of pink, and how her heartbeat shot up through the roof. He felt the familiar stirring within his cock as he imagined her hot, silky sheath, plump bottom, and round, perky breasts with delightfully edible nipples. He, unnoticeable to Sakura, bit his lower lip within a fraction of a second. Orochimaru's eyes gleamed possessively and eerily.

"I feel hurt," Orochimaru teased as he took a step forward.

The action caused Sakura to jump, startled. The snake-Sannin easily took notice of the fatigue that overtook her body. He felt himself grow excited at the prospect of taking her without a struggle. He always enjoyed their heated, steamy ruts in which Sakura fought back tooth and nail. He knew she hated the fact that she held no power over the intense sensations that her body willingly submitted to, so whenever he came to her and she had boundless amounts of energy, she would make sure to make him work for his release. They had a few gentle, almost loving rounds of sex, whether it would be at his dominion (with him kidnapping her after she finished her mission from another country), her apartment (when he felt adventurous), or in a random village or hot spring. He would admit that he enjoyed those times in which she was willing and participated – it made the surge of completion all the better. But what kind of sex he loved the most, though, was in which the little hell-cat across from him was too exhausted and chakra-depleted to fend off his sexual advances. He could do whatever he wanted to her, fulfill many of his fantasies in one night…and she would not be able to deny him. She couldn't pleasure him with her mouth (which was a God-send despite of some of the almost life-threatening bites she tried to inflict upon him on their first few nights together), but that was only a minor setback. After all, he was the kind of man that enjoyed giving pleasurable pain and satisfaction, watching as his victim lost control.

Orochimaru continued in his not-so-deceitfully depressed voice, "You act as if you don't want me here."

"Glad that we established that," Sakura sneered at him, slowly inching away from him. Her left hand, hidden by her bent thighs, slowly made its way to her kunai pouch at her hip. _This is not good. How can I possibly fend him off for five hours before reaching Konoha?_

_**Simple,**_ Inner Sakura snorted at her,_** we can't.**_

_I love your optimism… _

**_I'm only stating fact! We are never able to escape him when he decides he needs our "services."_**

Sakura expertly hid her cringe at the Inner Sakura's wording. She felt her fingers grasp the small hole of one of her very few and limited kunai. Her eyes snapped up in his direction as he chided her like a mother scolding her child.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sakura gave a gasp when she felt a cold, strong hand wrap around her wrist tightly yet not enough to cause outer bruising. A delighted yet dreaded chill raced up and down her spine as she felt his surprisingly warm lips caressing her ear with every word he whispered,

"In fact," he continued. "There's absolutely no point."

Her eyes darted to the left corner, catching brief glimpses of his slowly drifting black hair. The wind gently continued to beat against their backs. Looking forward, she felt her breath grow ragged as she watched with realization as the smirking Orochimaru in front of her slowly disappeared into the air like dust in the wind.

"Genjutsu…" Sakura breathed out. Orochimaru chuckled, "Correct, my tasty little morsel."

A second later, Sakura found herself roughly pinned to the forest floor. Her dazed eyes peered up into excited, lustful orbs of her captor. His waist-length black hair fell over his broad shoulders, creating a dark curtain around her face. It gave her no peripheral vision other than the pale, handsome face just inches above hers. She watched, morbidly entranced as his long tongue slipped from in between his lips to wet them. Her breathing became deeper as he leaned forward, their noses touching the other. She felt utter helplessness fill her as she realized that in her condition, she was in no situation to fight back.

_Damn it._ She thought at the same time Orochimaru gave a possessive growl,

"_Mine_."

**His hands brought pleasure and pain…**

His lips were unbelievably hot. Her wide, pleading and furious eyes stared into Orochimaru's smirking, domineering gaze. Sakura weakly tried to unpin her hands above her head. Her arms only raised an inch off the ground where as her wrists stayed firmly on the sweet-scented grass. Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle, his eyes glinting in triumph as Sakura, tears staining her eyes, tried to buck him off with her worn out legs. The results were the same. His body was far too heavy to knock off with no chakra and she had close to zero in her arsenal. She felt the vibration of Orochimaru's delighted purr against her chest as he took satisfaction in her defeat. Unable to stand looking up at him, Sakura closed her eyes, causing the building tears to gently glide down the sides of her face. When she felt his tongue eagerly and demandingly glide against her pink-petal lips, Sakura firmly pursed them together, denying him entrance.

It didn't deter him. Instead, Orochimaru slanted his mouth more successively over her lips until they were completely lip-locked. He gave her a sharp nip on her bottom lip with his slightly pointed fangs, hard enough to cause a small rivulet of blood to flow. Sakura gave a pained and shocked gasp. Orochimaru eagerly enveloped the lower lip and began to forcefully suck on the appendage. Familiar, but tingling sensations that never seemed to lose their luster raced through her veins like wildfire. All she could do was moan and gasp breathlessly as he tortured her bottom lip –his tongue eagerly lapping up the sweet blood. After the blood flow had stopped, Orochimaru boldly plunged his tongue into Sakura's hot cavern as if he owned it…and in a way…he did.

Four months ago, when his addiction to the rosette-haired kunoichi began, Orochimaru quickly realized his body's intense physical attraction to her young, once-virgin body. After the first time, he couldn't help himself in delighting the sins of the flesh with her own once again…almost continuously. Two months into their rendezvous, Orochimaru had left to seek her out once again only to find her beautifully dressed as a geisha, seducing her target with marvelous expertise that any well-trained kunoichi should have. He couldn't comprehend the hatred and jealousy he felt for the drunkard as he watched the middle-aged lord gleefully be aroused before being sweet-talked to. He had divulged his darkest secrets as well as his allies' and before he knew it, had been quickly silenced with a quick slit to the throat. He had caught her off guard when she was on her way back to the village, the mission completed, and had taken her hard that night, ingraining in her mind over and over that her body was his and only his to take delight in.

Orochimaru smirked at Sakura's disgusted, but pleasure filled moan as his tongue expertly wrapped around her hot tongue, knowing exactly where her pleasure spots were. His bruising kiss lasted on for several minutes. He wanted to claim every inch of her mouth for his own. He never relinquished his plundering conquest, even as Sakura gasped and panted for air. Giving her tongue an extra hard and arousing suck, Orochimaru finally parted his lips from hers to leave them plush, red, panting, and a little moist. His eyes darkened as her eyes slowly parted open, revealing lust-filled orbs.

"O…Orochimaru…" she panted weakly, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

His cock stirring at the sensual whisper, Orochimaru grinded his covered hips against the strong, black material of her ANBU pants. Parting her knees and sliding his lower body in between them, he smirked at her small mewls as she felt his straining erection pressing rather intimately against her crotch. He gave a close to indiscernible moan at the unbearable heat of her core pressed hard against his arousal. Sakura watched as he glanced over her head and what she guessed to be her hands. She watched dazedly as he let go of her wrists. The buzzing sensation of her body kept her from understanding the words that spewed from his lips. His hands were a blur as he performed a small jutsu. She felt the soft gentle blades of grass underneath her hands lengthen before wrapping around her wrists tightly, practically gluing her hands to the ground.

Her attention was brought back to the man before her as she felt his hands tangle in her hair. Orochimaru grasped the knot to her hitaite and promptly untied it before discarding it away from them with a sneer. His long, elegant fingertips traced her neck and soon, his tongue followed. His long tongue traced intricate and meaningless patterns on her soft, sweet-tasting skin despite of the slight tang of sweat. Closing his eyes, Orochimaru reveled in her sweet, tangy taste and promptly buried his face into the crook of her neck where the shoulder and neck met. He took a deep breath and cracked open one eye. He smirked when seeing his own unique mark on her neck. Tracing his tongue over the black kanji and markings that surrounded it like a circle, he felt Sakura shudder in anticipation. Giving it another rough lick, making the pale skin go pink, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide, exposing his fangs, and promptly sank them over the marking.

Sakura's eyes snapped open in anticipated shock. No matter how many times Orochimaru bit her in that exact same spot as that damn symbol, it always served to catch her off guard. She hissed through her teeth as blinding pain coursed down her spinal cord, but as the tingle began to rush back up, Sakura was forced to gasp at the sudden force of hot, needy pleasure that erupted with it. Orochimaru controlled the mark and always seemed to make her feel pain before changing it into almost uncontrollable lust and ache. Sakura gave a soft whine, her hands straining against the grassy confinements. She felt ready to scream at Orochimaru. His fangs were still deeply embedded within her shoulder and he began to lick and suck at the sensitive flesh underneath. Every lick made her insides feel as if they were being seductively caressed and every nip and suck made her feel as if he was actually fingering her core rather than her shoulder. Sakura could still remember that one night, when he felt decidedly sadistic, when he made her come by just doing what he was now: pleasuring her through the mark until she went insane.

Orochimaru smirked cruelly against her soft, wet skin and chuckled. Ever since the pain had resided, the little kunoichi beneath him had been straining against him unknowingly seductive. Her back arched up against him, almost like a feline with her head thrown back, causing her short, strawberry pink strands to encircle her head like a halo. Because of his legs pinning down hers, Sakura instead swung her hips upward, effectively grinding them against her own. It was pure, unadulterated, animalistic pleasure. Pleasure shot through him every time their hips meshed together; he panted softly, trying to control the urge to throw away his plans of sexual torment and instead fuck the woman until daybreak. When his control began to tread deadly on breaking, Orochimaru released his hold on the woman and watched with satisfaction as Sakura collapsed against the forest floor, sweating and gasping for breath.

Her body felt like pudding. Sakura gasped and panted for air, her eyes closed in exhaustion. Her body was on fire, unbelievably hot.

**His eyes were mocking, but held a glint of passion…**

Feeling him shift, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find that Orochimaru was now, even if his lower body was still meshed to her own, peeling off his Jounin Sound vest and discarding it away from them. He had worn a black, skin-tight, long-sleeve shirt. Without him having to take it off, Sakura could all ready see the ridges and the distinct, chiseled features of his chest and arms. Powerfully distinct, but somewhat lean muscles decorated his arms and his chest was firm. Her eyes unwittingly trailed downward to see his well-defined abs. She swallowed. Sakura couldn't stop from watching as Orochimaru took off his shirt as well. Her eyes, enraptured, trailed over his extremely pale physique. She could see a few, white scars against his pale skin, some that she unwillingly admitted she loved to touch.

Sakura's breath hitched up in her throat as she watched his hands reach forward to the straps on her shoulders that helped up her white, ANBU chest plate. Her body sang for his touch, begged for it pleadingly, but the last thread of control in her mind caused her to weakly struggle underneath him. His long, elegant fingers, however, were not deterred in the slightest.

"N-N-No…stop!"

Sakura felt goose bumps crawl over her skin when he chuckled heatedly, "I don't think so."

She felt helpless as he successfully untied the strings to her chest plate and began to promptly pull it off. With every inch of her black, under-armor body becoming exposed, Sakura felt an undeniable and unexplainable sense of modesty whelm over her. All ready she could feel the hot blush flushing her all ready slightly pink cheeks. Her eyes closed tightly as she willed for the ground to swallow her whole. She gave a small hiss as the day's cool breeze tweaked over her nipples, perking them even more, making them hard as rocks. She shifted her thighs uncomfortably.

His face almost looked to be drunk with lust. His eyes were raging as they traced over every womanly curve she possessed. Looking at the figure eight curve of her torso, the sharp outline of her somewhat large breasts, her erect nipples, and the somewhat defined, but definitely toned stomach, he was reminded of why he loved catching her when she wore her ANBU uniform. She was perfection in black, his favorite color. Without hesitation, he tossed away the white chest plate and began to reach just underneath him to the area just below her waistline where the edge of the upper part of her under-armor began. He delighted in the feel of her heated, soft flesh against his cold fingertips. When he reached her stomach, he pressed his palms furiously against her hot stomach –she gave a sharp hiss at the cool feeling, goose bumps running over her once again. She mewled in pain at the hard feeling in her nipples. Orochimaru eyed the pebbles with hunger.

However, he continued on his tormenting, pleasurable journey of taking off her under-armor. When he reached just over her bra-covered breasts, he gave a rough squeeze, his large hands melding against the soft mounds. He smirked when Sakura gave a pleasurable gasp, arching against him pleadingly, asking for more. Golden embers glinting maliciously, the snake-Sannin cruelly stroked the nipples through the fabric of her lace-covered bra. His strokes were light and teasing. Sakura gave a pained whimper, holding in the frustrated screams that the inner her was already giving out at this point. She bit her already abused bottom lip to keep herself from pleading to the raven-haired man above her to release the pain. Her nipples hurt so bad, so fully erected. Her mind flashed back to the many countless nights in which the man before her had done to her.

Closing her eyes for a few brief moments, Sakura unknowingly traveled back in time. Her senses were assaulted with the sensations of his incredibly long, snake-like tongue stroking her breasts teasingly, slowly. She imagined the small nips of sharp, needle-like fangs that left small, noticeable, but faint bite marks. Outwardly, her body acted on to her thoughts. Her thighs tightened around Orochimaru's slim waist as more unbearable heat pooled into her stomach. Her chest heaved upward. Her position almost looked agonizing as she almost inhumanly arched upward into his large, slender, elegant hands. She could almost feel his insanely hot mouth covering her erect nipple and more of her breast, sucking and nibbling as he had done in the past. She, unknowing to her subconscious, too locked up in the heat of the moment of unadulterated lust that clouded her mind, imagined his fingers enveloping the other nipple, relentlessly twisting and pinching it, helping to lessen the pain.

Orochimaru gave a low moan, causing Sakura to snap out of her trance. Her lust-induced orbs gazed up to almost orgasm on the spot. His face showed absolute vulnerability and uncontrolled passion. His tightly closed eyes, gritted teeth, but blissful look clearly told that he was on the brink of losing control. Strangely, she felt both a thrill and a fear. She remembered the times when Orochimaru had lost to the passion, the lust. Her body had been sore for days afterward, unable to walk. There were times when he had taken her crazy and fast, hurriedly. Other times he had taken her long and hard, slow, deliberate; when he took her that way, he was usually lying on top of her fully from shoulders and chest, down to their entangled legs until his long legs passed her feet at least a foot and a half. Either way, in any form, when he took her hard…her legs never gained their strength until a few days later.

The Sannin let loose a low hiss of dwindling restraint.

_Damn, she's so fucking hot and wet…_

Her heat was driving him crazy, he felt ready to let loose his seed all ready, just from feeling her hot wetness through not only her sturdy ANBU pants, but his as well. He didn't know what she was thinking about when she had closed her eyes, but when she tightened her legs unexpectedly around his waist, rubbing him even harder against her heat, caused him to let out a growl. His manhood was downright throbbing with the need of fulfillment. Trying to regain his composure, the raven-haired Sannin squeezed the bra-covered breasts tightly, hiding underneath her under armor that was still hiding her from him. His cock twitched in response to Sakura's happy mewls at the pressure on her chest. Her indignation had finally passed, he noticed with pleasure and amusement.

It always ended this way. She would be nothing but trouble, protesting and squirming until his ministrations on her body became too much for her to shy away, wanting nothing more than completion. He loved it when she got this way –it just meant no more restraint or having to be cautious.

Opening his eyes, Orochimaru peered down at Sakura's scrunched up face of pained ecstasy, enjoying the way she wiggled and writhed underneath him, straining uncomfortably for that specific relief. He gave off what seemed to be a purr when her green orbs snapped open. Her passion reflected his from his liquid embers. He noticed her bit her lip, trying to keep away the plea that was clearly written across her face. He chuckled eerily.

**His tongue was a cursed, but blessed gift…**

"You could have just asked, Sakura-chan," he cooed softly, the smirk growing more rapidly across his pale, oval-shaped face.

Shame and helpless fury encased her orbs before they momentarily disappeared behind the slipping of the black under-armor. The cumbersome material was thrown to the side, landing in a heap on top of her hated Konoha hitaite. Sakura shivered when the protective warmth of her ANBU uniform was torn away from her. The sun was melting away over the horizon, the dark colors of lavender, indigo, and blue began to make its way across the pink-orange-red canvas of the sky above them. Creeping away with the sun was the warmth. It was quickly being replaced by the night's cool briskness. She felt the last of her hope diminish. She wasn't going to get home tonight…and possibly tomorrow. Her mind snapped back to the present to see that Orochimaru was now intently staring at her breasts, which were tightly bound by a black, lacy, push-up bra that Ino, during one of their mall excursions, black (no pun intended)-mailed her into buying. Sakura, at first, had been nothing short of embarrassed at buying such a seductive piece of lingerie, but had quickly learned that push-up bras were actually quite useful during missions…

"A new finding I take it?" Orochimaru's drawl entered her ears. Sakura felt herself shrink back underneath his amuse-filled gaze. Her breath unwillingly hitched up in her throat when the snake-Sannin lowered his head until his nose, surprisingly gentle, traced over the intricate designs of the lace that practically covered the entire bra-cups.

"And in my favorite color no less," he continued. Sakura made a vehement note to persuade Tsunade-shishou to change the color of the ANBU uniforms to maybe a dark olive green. She also made a note to now avoid all traces of black when shopping at Victoria's Secret ™.

"It is very…seductive. You don't know just how much it turns me on…"

Outrage coursing through her, Sakura bit out angrily, "Too bad I didn't buy it for you, you sick pedophile! Now I know not to buy anymore black!"

Instead of chuckling at her temper tantrums and quick wit, the once entranced Sound-leader frowned. Sakura immediately shrunk underneath his subtly outraged face. A demented and, dare she think it, _obsessive_ gleam entered his liquid orbs. She almost regretted her comments as another pulse within her center caused her to tighten her legs even more so on Orochimaru's waist.

"Oh?"

His voice caused her to look back at him. She forgot the painful pleasure she was experiencing at the moment.

"And who did you buy this for?" His tone was dangerous and silky: unpredictable.

Sakura was at a loss for words. In the back of her mind, she thought back to a certain raven-haired man with a cockatoo hairstyle with dark pools of liquid black orbs. The smooth, stoic complexion of one of the last two remaining Uchihas wrapped in a traditional haori and hakama with the sign of the Uchiha family fan on his back crept across her visage. Uchiha Sasuke had returned to them not more than three years ago when they had turned seventeen, bloody and beaten in the confrontation between himself and Itachi. By the anguish read in his gaze, it was clear that the young Uchiha had acknowledged his defeat, the fact that he couldn't kill Itachi on his own, even with Team Hebi. After an entire year of house-arrest and fully-monitored by fifteen of the village's best interrogation and spy ANBU guards, as well as a chakra suppressing seal (that was, ahem, created by her with input from Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Ibiki), Sasuke had been demoted to genin-level. That was something that Naruto had laughed and held up over his head every day despite the fact he has been in ANBU for the past year and a half. During that course in time, Team Seven, as well as Sai, had grown exceptionally closer (minus Sai and Sasuke –it was a given that those two would never be able to connect with each other) until they became the family they had been before, maybe even closer. Also during that time, Sakura had admitted to the fact that her feelings for the Uchiha had been nullified. She wasn't as awe-struck or bedazzled as she had once been…and that was probably why Sasuke never invited her to his bed.

She couldn't believe that he would bed that awful bitch, Karin. That damn redhead never stopped bragging about bedding the Uchiha heir. It was enough to make her vomit every time she saw those two together, roughing up against each other in a dark alley that was a little too close to the entrance-way. She would know; she had been one of the many innocent victims that had unfortunately got an eyeful of naked breasts and a full erection. The only thing that settled down her temper, it seemed, was that Sasuke apparently never used Karin for anything but sex and a baby-maker. That fact alone always made her happy and smiling with a skip in her step.

But she was drifting away from the question. Why DID she buy this?

Truthfully, she bought with the first thought that if maybe Sasuke ever caught a glimpse (ahem) during training with the team, maybe he would tell the stupid tramp to "fuck off" and bed her instead. But that was only her first thought, mind you. If there was something that Sakura learned quickly, it was that when Sasuke was near (or in thought) her past fan-boy induced self would creep up to the surface. It was a bad habit that still needed work on. Truthfully, now that Sakura finally thought about it…the real reason she bought this, despite Ino's pestering, was actually very simple yet complicated at the same time.

When she saw the scanty, but seductive bra and panty set, her mind had flashed to long, silky raven strands of hair, pale skin, and lust-filled ember eyes.

The full force of that realization caused Sakura to pale outwardly. Tears weld up in her eyes.

_Oh, no…_

She was becoming attached.

_This can't be happening…!_

"_YOU'RE MINE!_"

Sakura sucked in a quick breath, her silver tears falling down the sides of her face as Orochimaru roared into the clearing. Before she could think or do anything, his lips, hot and searing, encased one of her nipples despite the fabric. The air was knocked out of her as she began to pant, almost hyperventilate. Her senses were incredibly dulled as she felt Orochimaru's long, heated tongue frantically lick her right nipple hard and fast. The actions caused the heat to pool renewed into her stomach. The ache between her thighs caused her to rock and grind her pelvis upward into his bucking and grinding hips. Their lower bodies meshed together.

A red haze engulfed his mind as Orochimaru blindly began to attack Sakura's chest. Jealousy and envy boiled erratically in his blood and caused his heart to race. This was just like the time two months into their little get-togethers. This feeling of complete loss of control: this feeling of complete hatred towards the person that had captured his little blossom's attention…this feeling of overwhelming jealousy…why was he feeling this? Sure, the snake-Sannin had known that he might get a little attached to the girl when he started this, but for it to get to this degree? This was absurd! He wasn't supposed to become some jealous ex-boyfriend that had a more than one occasional fling with his ex and suddenly gets upset the moment he heard or saw her talking and flirting with another male. He was supposed to use her for his own sexual needs. She was supposed to provide him entertainment until something better came along.

Unfortunately…he knew that there was no one better to satisfy his needs like her.

Eyes narrowing in distaste, Orochimaru heatedly brought the hardened pebble into his hot mouth and began to nibble on it. A surprised, yet relief-filled squeal escaped from the vixen underneath him. His manhood stiffened even harder…if possible.

**He always got what he wanted…**

The feelings coursing through her made Sakura gasp and pant in want. Her rational mind, the one that usually kept on screaming that she was betraying her village, had long been silenced. And yet…something irked her. It was as if there was something niggling in the back of her mind. It was like the annoying fly that no matter how many times you swatted it away, it kept on coming back. This annoying…_thing_…was distracting her. Gasping against Orochimaru's onslaught, Sakura tried to concentrate on the feeling. When grasping it, Sakura felt disbelief when realizing what that little "tick" was.

Was…was she feeling guilty?!

_Oh, this is rich_, she thought darkly. But never the less it was true. That sinking feeling of her earlier realization caused unwanted tears to prickle behind her eyelids. She really didn't want to cry anymore…but it hurt. To acknowledge the fact that she wanted this…needed him…was almost too much to bear. He was her enemy. He had caused her pain and even furthermore he had caused Naruto and Sasuke pain beyond even hers. He broke up her team so many years ago when it shouldn't have. He caused her shishou pain in every ounce of silence and privacy that the Godaime was given to reflect on the past. He had killed hundreds –possibly even thousands of people to satisfy himself so that he could reach his own goals. He betrayed Konoha and even attacked it, destroying and killing more innocent lives. Why should she need him? How and why did she get so attached?

Her heart broke as she conceded to the fact that the man above her, ravishing her body with his skilled hands and mouth, was possibly the only one who she would allow to touch her body willingly. Unshed tears glazing over her eyes with her chest heaving as she tried to form words, Sakura finally managed to breathlessly whisper:

"You…"

He had been brooding within his mind when her breathless whisper had caressed his ears. He ridiculed himself for becoming so attached so quickly. Orochimaru pondered the thought of killing the man that Sakura had been thinking about when she bought this cursed yet blessed piece of lingerie. Pondering even deeper within his mind, Orochimaru toyed with the idea of killing the tiny pink-haired woman to rid of himself of such shocking and unwanted emotions. Immediately the powerful Sound Leader batted the stray suggestion away without a second thought. If he killed the tasty morsel beneath him, his amusement and sexual needs would be left high and dry. For the first time in a long time Orochimaru really hated himself at the moment.

Peering up with a cocked eyebrow, Orochimaru watched with light amusement as Sakura glared at him through misty tears. Her cheeks blazed a light pink from embarrassment as she struggled out through the passion,

"Y-You asked me who I bought this for and I answered…I-I'm not going to repeat myself."

Sakura watched as his face became stoic and unreadable. She suddenly felt like wanting the earth to swallow her; she hated it when he got this way, she could never tell what he was thinking and it scared her. A feeling of uncertainty filled her. But that all washed away when a smug smirk suddenly curled on his handsome face and he hissed lowly, seductively,

"Good answer."

He captured her lips possessively. A warm, tingling sensation washed down her insides from her head to her toes. Unexplainably…something much different occurred within her. Unlike the feeling of being submissive and weak, humble…Sakura felt a heated coil wrap around her. Her brain automatically shut down and she was left to the airy feeling of being swept away. Her muscles felt steamed and relaxed at the same time. Insides melted…even her strong-willed and somewhat prejudiced heart.

Inner Sakura released a soft sigh of satisfaction as the irking sensation in the back of their mind had disappeared. Sakura gave a surprised gasp when the bra that had caused such a disruption between them had been quickly cast aside. She shivered when feeling the night air sweep around her exposed breasts. Goose bumps raced up and down her back when feeling the ends of his black hair caress her skin. She took in a shaky breath, her emerald eyes staring up at his entranced topaz-colored orbs. They were transfixed on her bare chest. Idly, Sakura admired the smooth planes of Orochimaru's face that was abnormally vacant of his trademark smirk or frown of irritancy. His hot breaths washed over her lightly tan skin; his large hands on her exposed breasts felt unbelievable.

Sakura arched her back and moaned when his long tongue deftly licked the tip of her peaks.

"O-Orochimaru…please…"

She lost…and she hated it.

He won…and he reveled in it.

**He made her feel lost and vulnerable...**

Orochimaru smugly watched as she trembled under his hands, which were heatedly rubbing the sides of her hourglass figure before grasping her lovely hips. She squeaked endearingly when he mischievously rubbed the sensitive flesh underneath and slightly inward of her groin. He took note with a smirk how her legs tightened around his waist. His smirk disappeared as he let loose a low growl. His erection was harder than ever, pressing urgently against the woman beneath him.

He suddenly realized that both still had their pants on. Golden eyes gleaming wickedly, the snake-Sannin quickly remedied that realization.

The kunoichi didn't know how he did it so quickly, but one second later she felt her most intimate parts being swept teasingly by the night air. Not a second later came in contact with a naked manhood poking rather urgently against her moist folds. She shivered, moaning. Sakura's hands clenched and unclenched tightly against her grassy confinements. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and on her temples. Her body felt like liquid fire, contained in a fireproof container. Wiggling her hips, Sakura tried to get closer to the unbelievably hot and pulsing male organ that was teasingly brushing against her.

"Please," she gasped out, no longer caring, "It hurts! I…I need it!"

Orochimaru smirked in victory at finally hearing the plea he had been waiting for. Leaning forward, the snake-Sannin buried his face into the valley of her luscious breasts. He momentarily took pleasure in the velvety-smooth skin that rivaled the silkiness that he knew to be well hidden in her patch of pink hair down at her crotch. He firmly grasped her full hips, causing Sakura to gasp in anticipation. She moaned, subconsciously moving and rubbing her excited, flush body against the pale Sannin as his hands grazed over her smooth butt cheeks before roughly squeezing them. Sakura's eyes snapped open, meeting possessive ember as she felt her intimate parts be invaded by a foreign, but familiar long appendage.

Sakura gasped in pleasure, the inner her screaming in ecstasy at the feeling of Orochimaru's solitary finger easily slipping through her folds and soft patch of hair. Sakura gave a loud moan, arching her hips higher, causing Orochimaru's finger to plunge in deeper. Orochimaru groaned at the insanely hot texture of Sakura's inner passage. He bared his teeth, trying to keep himself in check…if only for the moment. The cherry blossom felt relief as Orochimaru added in two more fingers. He moved back and forth, pumping inside of her, making her more relaxed for a much larger intrusion. She mewled in desperation as he added in a fourth finger. She began to frantically thrust her hips forward, craving for that delicious friction as his fingers massaged her walls. His thrusts were hard and gratifying, pleasurable.

"More…" she breathed desperately.

Pure need and want was controlling her mind, her body, and her words. She felt completely swept away, forever lost to the emotions that were careening through her. Her body was on autopilot as she had lost the ability to think a long time ago. It craved to be touched…to be caressed…and to be loved. She gave a low scream as Orochimaru pressed his thumb against her swollen nub. Total and absolute pleasure ruptured through her frame. The uncontrollable ache that she was slowly becoming accustomed to was washed away in an instant, immediately replaced with a much more burning torture of needing fulfillment.

Orochimaru clamped his mouth over an erect nipple, taking delight in the emotions and actions that he was creating in his little sex slave underneath him. The beautiful and rather prudish medic-nin that he knew was replaced with someone else, someone he single-handedly created. The woman was still beautiful and incredibly sexy, but became a full-fledge sex goddess when lured out of her hard shell of modesty. She was a want-on vixen when brought to the brink. He began to slowly rub his thumb across her pulsing nub, taking pleasure in the insane wetness of her core, her pre-cum dripping down the middle of her thighs and onto the grass. He felt the hot liquid swirling around his fingers that were enviously purged deep within her and eventually making its way over his thumb and down his hand to his wrist. She was so hot and ready…

A deep, throated moan escaped him. He closed his eyes and urged his hips forward, growling at the friction he felt as he bumped into his hand, causing his fingers to delve deeper into Sakura's passage. The medic cried out in ecstasy, arching painfully off of the ground. He felt his stiff manhood rub gratifyingly against the forest floor. It brought a minor feeling of pleasure as he tried to ease his extreme discomfort.

"More! More! Please, oh Kami!" She cried as Orochimaru sped up his hand and fingers. His thumb began to move incredibly fast in circular motions that were almost blurry to the naked eye. Sakura's screams became high pitched as the sudden tempo caught her off guard. His fingers delved impossibly deeper, rougher. She frantically arched her hips so that she would cum. She whimpered in desperation.

Hissing between his teeth, Orochimaru allowed his index finger to retreat, causing a moan of distress to leave the pink-haired woman beneath him. However, that moan turned into a scream of rupture and pleasure as he viciously squeezed her nub.

It was soul-stealing as she felt utter pleasure ripple through her body. Her body broke out in spasms, contracting around Orochimaru's fingers, trying to draw him in. Sakura felt her legs quiver as her body began to come down from its height of pleasure. The ache in her lower abdomen finally appeased with the rather intense orgasm, Sakura allowed her body to melt against the ground beneath her. Heavy eyelids closed as Sakura tried to regain her breath. She sighed gently as Orochimaru withdrew his fingers. Long eyelashes fluttering, Sakura half-heartedly looked up to blush lightly. Orochimaru, his face blissful, licked off the liquid on his fingers like it was a delicacy.

"Hmm…still as sweet and tasty as ever, cherry blossom." He purred deeply, seductively.

**Nothing would ever stop him…she couldn't stop him…**

Flushing in embarrassment, Sakura squirmed underneath his fiery gaze. In a split second, however, she looked up when feeling a sudden change of lighting. She felt her throat go dry as she saw the Sannin tower over her, his back hunched elegantly over her small frame. His face, sophisticated, smooth, and handsome, was mere centimeters from hers. His lips brushed against her plump ones teasingly. She felt her toes curl when feeling the tip of his manhood slip in between her folds and into her hot core. On instinct, her lower body scuttled forward, hoping to get more, to feel complete.

"You are mine." Orochimaru stated with such vehemence that Sakura felt her breath stolen from her.

"No one shall ever be able to bring you such pleasure," he continued in his whispery voice. He braced himself on his shoulders, one planted on each side of Sakura's head, capturing her effectively. His long curtain of black hair trailed down his broad shoulders, surrounding Sakura's face and shutting away the world. Their eyes were pinned: emerald gazing at gold with such familiar intensity, yet not. This sudden intensity that was surging between them caused Sakura to feel short of breath. Her lips parted and before she realized it, were firmly sealed with the thin lips of her torturer. Her eyes gazed up at ember eyes and widened even more so, gasping against his lips as she felt a painfully large erection deeply embed itself inside of her.

Taking the opportunity, Orochimaru once again plunged his long tongue deep into her cavern, groaning at the splendid, delicious friction of his manhood finally being inside of the kunoichi. Her silky muscles were heaven-sent. Every part of his manhood felt thoroughly massaged, caressed, and squeezed enticingly. He slowly withdrew until the tip was left inside, and thrust back in firmly, raising not only a gasp from the woman beneath him, but a grunt from himself.

The friction was unbelievable. No matter how many times he had taken her, Sakura knew she could never get over his enormous size that always seemed to fill her up and then some. She could almost feel every ridge of his cock and the movement of every pulse that raced through it. It was intoxicating and arousing. When Sakura felt him thrust inside of her, she gave a loud moan. Her hands tugged at the confinements in irritation. She hated not being able to do anything…another sick pleasure the bastard loved to do to her. He knew that she hated feeling vulnerable and completely dominated.

"So tight…" Orochimaru moaned; his eyes clenched as he withdrew himself slowly. His arms trembled ever the slightest as he felt Sakura's core squeeze him tightly, trying to keep him from retreating. It was so exquisite yet excruciating at the same time. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Their movements were slowly at first, almost tender. It was as if they were reacquainting themselves by gently meshing their hips together for only a spark of a moment before tranquilly drifting away and swaying back in like a dance. Hot, moist skin against hot, moist skin…the kiss of intimate parts…the scarce, fleeting of chaste kisses between two gasping mouths mixed with deep, sensual kisses that were both fiery and bruising. Oxygen felt sparse and few as mutual pants steamed up the once frigid air around them. Sakura mewled and gasped every time Orochimaru retreated before groaning and releasing a slightly high-pitched scream as he rammed forward. His thrusts were merciless, careening her overboard as unique sensations continuously came forth.

"M…More! F-Faster," Sakura moaned out against Orochimaru's ear. Wrapped up in feeling that coil annoyingly tightened within her abdomen be released, she missed the almost desperate gasp that slipped past gritted fangs. Hazy green eyes peered up at the starry sky, the visage lightly encircled with the swaying, leaf-filled branches of the oak trees surrounding them.

The large, full moon bathed the couple in pure silver, bringing out the white-marble texture of Orochimaru's smooth, but scar-marked back and the healthy tan of Sakura's straining arms and locked legs.

The coil was being tightened… Sakura clenched her eyes tightly; she gave a half-hearted sob. She wanted the feeling to be relinquished. Sakura wanted to travel to that familiar height of nirvana. Her eyes snapped open when feeling Orochimaru's large hands wrap themselves around her wrists. The familiar twang of a kunai slicing through air hissed into her ears as well as the silent whisper of grass being sliced in two. If Sakura could, she would have sang at the sudden freedom.

Eager, greedy hands rushed forward, unabashedly racing and tracing over familiar back muscles that stiffened, flexing underneath her gentle touch. Orochimaru let loose a vicious snarl as he felt Sakura's hands expertly touch his most sensitive areas, massaging the base of his neck before trailing down his spine. Her medic hands continued their cursed yet pleasurable torture, raking her fingernails over his sensitive flesh. Control snapping when her small, but strong hands squeezed his bottom, Orochimaru deftly stood on his knees, his powerful quads gleaming from exertion. Grasping her trembling hips firmly, Orochimaru began to pound into her, his pace increasing. Hands falling to place over his own grasping ones, Sakura began to scream at the deeper penetration that seemed to awake a new sense of awareness in her. Peering up through her lowered eyelashes, Sakura took in the half-lowered gaze of the Sannin above her, the way he continued to gasp as he moved, thrusting in and out. She took in the way his long, silky hair stuck to his sweat-drenched skin, the way his muscles flexed as he moved…

Despite the fact that he had a cruel personality, a sick sense of justice, an unhealthy and crude method of achieving immortality (she didn't want to think which body he had taken over beforehand that he was screwing her with), loved to torment others, and had uncanny obligations in crushing other people's hopes and dreams…Sakura found herself staring at a man…just a man. His vulnerability, the way he showed exhaustion and emotion, no matter how brief, showed her that he actually was normal…diabolical or not.

Brought back to Earth by an unexpected thrust that hit a particularly sensitive spot, Sakura gave a loud scream. Her eyes were wide and helpless, pleading at smirking slanted orbs. Instant pleasure coursed up and down her body, sending her toes curling and her head dropping backward onto the grass. Orochimaru watched as her pink tresses were splayed around her head like a small pillow. The light blue diamond centered on her forehead glowing in stark contrast on her smooth, lightly drenched forehead. He watched, transfixed as he took in the light flush of her cheeks and the plump, dark red lips from many bruising kisses. Her breasts moved up and down with every thrust, moving unintentionally with rhythm. The moment he sensed the sudden change in her body's arousing reactions to the last thrust, Orochimaru refused to even withdraw more than halfway out of her body. Increasing his pace even more so, Orochimaru grunted and moaned with every thrust, relishing in the frantic grasping of Sakura's hands as she shakily raced them up and down his strong arms.

"O…Orochimaru…" she moaned out.

Sakura felt completely breathless, almost as if the air was being sucked out of her lungs. The coil was being tightened further, almost painfully. Every thrust that would hit that magic thrust caused her to feel her breath hitch up in her throat, her breath quickening as she tried to take in air yet not succeeding. Her back began to arch upward –an invisible rope wrapped around her upper torso, tugging upward until her position almost bordered on being uncomfortable.

"Ugh…by the gods, woman…" Orochimaru muttered unintelligibly back, his whole body straining.

He loved the way she looked before release. He loved the way she would squirm and twist, almost as if she was trying to escape from losing control. Closing his eyes, Orochimaru threw his head back and gave a pent-up yell as he frantically thrust his hips forward. His hands grasped Sakura's bottom and angled it upward, lifting her lower body with him, almost causing Sakura to hang upside down by only a few inches. Sakura's fingers weaved into the soft blades of grass, seeking an anchor to keep her from completely being swept off of her feet.

"A...Almost there," she rasped out, her breath quickening. "Faster! Harder!"

"God damn it…" Orochimaru hissed heatedly.

He felt as if he was being shoved off of a steep, slippery cliff before falling into crashing, chaotic waves. The strong stirring in his cock, the stiffening of his quads and lower back quickly sent off warning signals. Similar to small white lights exploding behind his eyelids, Orochimaru growled out Sakura's name, thrusting to the answering, desperate squeeze of her core.

"Sa-ku-ra!" He cried out, his body shuddering at the release of his semen the moment Sakura released a piercing shriek, her body contracting powerfully around his large girth. The contrast of releasing and suddenly being bathed in liquid fire brought Orochimaru to slump forward, uncharacteristically…albeit not unfavorably tired. Through half-lidded eyes, Orochimaru watched as Sakura collapsed against the forest floor, unconscious from the strenuous activity as well as from the three-day chase to this point.

Limbs trembling, the raven-haired shinobi lowered his body onto the dozing pink-haired kunoichi. Hips meeting hips, Orochimaru easily wrapped his strong arms around the slim figure of his partner and switched positions, lying himself on the warm grass that had soaked up the warmth from Sakura's body. He gave a tired smirk when feeling Sakura's lips graze his bare chest. She gave a soft sigh at the feeling of not being on the cold ground, but instead on a warm, comfy body. The snake-Sannin felt a rather…strange emotion when the woman in his arms proceeded to subconsciously nuzzle her face into the hollow of his neck. Her warm breath caressed the side of his face, her forehead whispering against his strong jaw line.

Tiredly looking down at the woman, Orochimaru's sleek eyes took in her long, fluttering eyelashes that settled softly on high cheekbones that were colored a cherry red. Her pout-filled lips were lightly parted, a beautiful shade of dark red, swollen from his kisses. Her delicate neck was exposed at an angle in which the moon bathed it in a silver light and effectively showing the unique, black curse mark that he had placed on her the first time they were together. His eyes gleamed at the sight of the mark. His arms tightened around her small, petite form.

At that moment, he came to a decision. He would sleep for now and recuperate his strength…but by morning, he was leaving…with her. He would take her despite her cursing, her screaming, her fighting, and without a doubt her hate and her tears. He would bear it all no matter what. He would take her back to his dominion where she would become the only person in which she would never have to worry about being exterminated for her worth. She would forever remain by his side as his right hand medic, his partner. She would learn to cope with her new life, working for his cause, working with Kabuto (although Kabuto he would have to watch over, he knew the medic-nin had a small infatuation with the cherry blossom for the past year), and bearing a Sound hitaite.

He would not allow their rendezvous to stop, not by anyone…not even her.

**She couldn't stop him…and didn't want to.**

-  
-  
-

* * *

-  
-  
-

All right, this is my baby. I have worked on this one for months…all right, actually just coming back to it every now and then when inspiration sparks. I like the beginning and the middle and I think I got the emotional thoughts of both Orochimaru and Sakura in the end as their feelings begin to change for one another, but I feel as if the ending took longer than it should. I'm a little unsure, but I love this piece and I'm too excited to murder myself over this (I have all ready been doing so for the entire thing).

So, tell me what you think! I thought I put them very in-character. This is my first time writing Orochimaru, so be a tad bit gentle! Remember: constructive criticism (equals) good; flames (equals) bad.

-Miss Artemis

Next lemony one-shot to work on…possibly Sakura x Jiraiya (Well...I'm leaning towards that pairing at the moment...SQUEALS)!

Who do you guys think I should pair Sakura up with? I'll take any suggestions, as long as it is not Lee (I love him, but I only like him with Sakura in a G or PG rating), Gai, and Sasuke (ugh, I hate him! Why do you think I paired him up with Karin?!). And just for a note...the one-shot won't probably be for a while...I'm still working on a few stories of mine...


End file.
